


Love of a different kind

by greensilverserpent



Series: Eternal love [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Pain and sorrow.





	Love of a different kind

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-01-04 05:52pm to 06:07pm  
> Inspiration: For a very special person, who I met during RingCon 2008. Thank you for everything, ada.

It was with equal parts of joy and sorrow that Celeborn watched the stars glitter in the midnight sky. Remembering how his lover had enjoyed making love in their glow. How he had reveled in it. The silver-haired elf had adored his lover's smoldering eyes, the care that was bestowed on him, the passion with which he was taken, and most of all seeing the beautiful face contort in ecstasy. 

His life had turned dark the moment he had felt his lover slip away. He had tried to deny the pain in front of his people but those who remained were not foolish. They saw every look and gesture their lord failed to fill with real interest or life. He knew they only stayed because of him. Knew they would not leave before he had chosen his path: To sail or to follow his lover into death. No matter how long it would take, they would wait until he decided.


End file.
